


Art for In Abeyance

by Shuufleur



Series: Big Bang Art [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, WIP Big Bang, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuufleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: <i>In Abeyance</i> by Reeby10 for the WIP Big Bang 2016.</p><p>Summary: Dean takes the move to a new town as a chance to start something new. That means beginning college, becoming best friends with a guy from the largest and weirdest family ever imagined, and getting a crush on the local diner cook. Unfortunately, misunderstandings and one-sided feelings threaten to ruin everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for In Abeyance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Abeyance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772401) by [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10). 



> My latest contribution for this year's WIP Big Bang.  
> I hope you like it, I certainly do. ;)

**Cover**

**Chapter headings**

**Text divider**


End file.
